


You'll be Back

by ItS_COol_GuY (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItS_COol_GuY
Summary: Prince Lotor had fallen for the Blue Paladin, and taken him for his own. With the help of the druids, Lance was the perfect subject. However, when the other Paladins "rescue" Lance from Lotor, he makes an address, and a threat, to the Castle of Lions. He will take Lance back.This is a (maybe) song-fic about Lotor and Lance. The song is "You'll be Back" from the Hamilton soundtrack. Lotor is King George III and Lance is the United States. I've never done a song-fic before so it may be unconventional, but I thought it was too perfect to pass up.





	You'll be Back

**Author's Note:**

> The song came on while I was driving today, and I thought it couldn't be more perfect. This is really just for fun, but I'd love feedback! If you don't want to read it, you should still totally listen to the song with these two in mind. If you do read it, I'd recommend doing so in a British accent. (: Thanks!

It began simply enough. I, Prince Lotor, was tasked with destroying Voltron. From video feeds of their fights with the Galran empire and profiles of each paladin, I familiarized myself with their faces, their weaknesses, and their strengths. This information, these facts, I could understand. What I _couldn't_ comprehend was the way the blue one tormented my mind. Night and day, I dreamed of that smile. I desperately longed to look into those striking blue eyes face to face; to touch his soft, clear, tanned skin; to _own_ that beautiful boy. There was a fire in my veins that screamed for Lance, wishing for him to live for me alone… Raised never to want, I decided to take what was rightfully mine. The Blue Paladin. 

I knew his weakness, the task was simple. Blindsiding the Castle of Lions, I brought the Paladins to their knees with the entire Galran fleet behind me. In return for his friend’s lives being spared, Lance need only become mine, and mine alone. The Blue Paladin, having a proclivity towards self-sacrifice and a low feeling of self-worth, readily made the trade. The others; Yellow, Green, Black, and even Red; all pleaded for his refusal. Lance turned, assured them he’d be fine, and I made off with my prize. He would _absolutely_ be fine.

At first it was difficult, I admit. He was distraught in his ornamental cage, and needed some help becoming accustomed to his new surroundings. I assured my pet that I treasured every second of his presence. I explained why I could appreciate him so much more than the members of Voltron ever had. I _knew_ his worth. I _loved_ him. Yet still, he cried for them! Nonetheless, I did not fret. I knew deep down he loved me too. So, I had the druids give his mentality a small push in the right direction. No longer was he sad! In fact, he showed the love and dedication I knew he felt from the beginning. For months, I kept my love at my side. He looked dashing in his collar, blue, to match his eyes. And he smiled, and killed, only for me. All this was what I planned for, what I _prepared_ for!

What I hadn’t prepared for was the return of Voltron to take what was mine once again. They took a less daring approach than I, sneaking in as we slept and stealing him from under my nose. I, of course, noticed my love’s absence immediately and followed, alone, to the escape pods. If only my soldiers were not so incompetent!

“Lance, where do you think you're going?! Come back to me immediately” I demanded, expecting his obedience as per usual.

He turned to me with… with _disgust_ in his eyes, and practically spit,“your spell has been broken Lotor. I _never_ loved you. And the things you made me do… I-I-I won't forgive you. Voltron _will_ defeat you, and you will never see me again. ”

With that, he turned to the pod and ejected with a few others from his team. I am not proud to admit, I fell apart. They had poisoned his mind! Brainwashed him! Convinced him he didn't love me? After all we’d been through, all we’d _done_ together? The empires I toppled with him at my side, I’d given him everything he desired! No. I wouldn't accept it. He _would_ be back!

I rushed to the main control room to send a message to _Voltron_ , I would not take this laying down. 

“Blue Paladin,” I screamed at the com device _"You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay.”_

I thought back to the day I took him, the promises we made to each other. He said he’d be mine!

_"Remember we made an arrangement when you went away. Now you're making me mad. Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man.”_

I took a breath to calm myself. He needed to understand, I was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was so happy serving me!

_"You'll be back, soon you'll see. You’ll remember you belong to me. You'll be back, time will tell.  
You'll remember that I served you well. Oceans rise, empires fall, we have seen each other through it all.”_

Was I getting through to him? Did he understand yet? I must make him understand. I signaled for my guard, and he walked over to me, awaiting my command.

_"And when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!”_

My guard signaled the alarm, and it rung out over the speakers _"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da”_ informing my soldiers to prepare for battle. We would be following Voltron, and reclaiming _my_ Lance.

I continued my plea to the Castle of Lions, _“You say our love is draining and you can't go on. You'll be the one complaining when I am gone…”_

Their side of the feed sparked on and my heart stopped, was Lance returning my call for attention? The picture sputtered into being, and my love’s face filled the screen, blue eyes ablaze with fury, he looked stunning. He made a motion to speak.

I cut him off with a smile and a little sweet talk, _"And no, don't change the subject! Cuz' you're my favorite subject. My sweet, submissive subject. My loyal, royal subject. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…”_

The feed cut out with a final look of distaste from the Blue Paladin. I don’t understand. I turned to face my fleet. I had made my intentions clear, and now I need only build the confidence to follow through. I spoke to myself, attempting to quell the storm of doubt beginning to grow in my stomach. I assured myself, _"You’ll be back, like before. I will fight the fight and win the war. For your love, for your praise, and I'll love you till my dying days.”_

The doubt turned to fire, a rage that stormed through my blood stream, and I screamed. _“When you're gone, I'll go mad. So, don't throw away this thing we had!”_

I made my decision. I needed my Lance, and I _would_ have him.

_Cuz when push comes to shove…_

I raised my hand, signaling my troops to attack with their full force, and turned back to the screen connecting me to Lance…

_"I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love."_


End file.
